


Bonus Smut chapters (Bitty in a House of Skeletons)

by BunnyBrea



Series: Bitty and the Skeletons [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty human and various skeleton pairings, Bitty with female genitalia, Bonus Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Skeleton with male genitalia, Some oral vore, Swapfell, Underfell, Underlust, Various skeletons, Vore, not cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBrea/pseuds/BunnyBrea
Summary: These are bonus smut chapters for my work 'Bitty in a House of Skeletons'. These are non-cannon to the story and are offered as sexy entertainment for my fellow sinners. These can be read individually without the main fic. Mind the tags.





	1. Bitty and Underlust Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains some mild oral vore. The pairing is Bunny and Underlust Sans (Pink).

             His large fingers slipped under my blouse, rubbing at my breasts. I gasped at the touch, feeling my face grow hot.

            “You like that?” Pink whispered. His voice was sultry and deep, seeming to sink to my very core. I nodded, unable to speak.

            “Mmm, good. Cute little thing, I could just eat you up . . .”

            I felt my skirt being pushed away but didn’t care. I was so wet and hot. Pink pressed a digit against my soaked folds and licked his lips. His mouth came forward.

            I gasped as his tongue pressed against my vulva, pulsing and licking, seeking entrance. Pink had both hands under me, cupping me to his face as his mouth worked. I felt his teeth brush my thighs and his boney ‘lips’ press against my stomach as he made kisses around my body. His tongue couldn’t quite penetrate, but it felt amazing against my clit.

            I panted and began to sweat, pressing my hands against his cheeks as he worked.

            “Please, please . . .” I wasn’t even sure what I was begging for. For the amazing feeling to keep going, for Pink to never stop.

            He pulled away and leaned himself back. I moaned in protest, pressing my hand against myself to keep chasing my release.

            “Touch me, princess, you’re so sweet . . .”

            I was lifted and brought down to Pink’s lap. He pressed me firmly against his hot, erect member, glowing pink and leaking with precum. Pink moaned as my body met his cock.

            “Hold it,” he gasped.

            Craving my own orgasm, I wrapped my arms around the giant member and began pumping up and down, pressing my clit against him to stimulate myself.

            “Ooh, god yes . . .” Pink sighed, “that feels so good.”

            His hand suddenly grasped me, pinning me to his cock, and he began to jack himself off with my body. I feel like a sex toy as I was pressed into the magical skin of his dick, precum running down onto my body so that I move more easily.

            I moaned as the increased friction hit my clit and nipples. I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me, maddingly taunting. I felt one of his fingers press against my ass, and it’s enough to send me over the edge, going ridged as my pussy pulsed from my orgasm.

            Pink groaned and pulled me away from his cock, pumping it with his free hand until he ejaculated, holding me out so that the cum fell over me. He stroked his member with content, sighing deeply.

            He held me up over his face, smiling at my naked form dripping with his cum. “You look so good like this, princess. Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up.”

            Then he opened his mouth and dropped me inside.

            My cry was cut off as his teeth snapped shut behind me. I landed on the squishy, writhing surface of his tongue and was pressed to the roof of his mouth as he lathered me, licking the cum away.

            I felt a pull from the back of his throat as he swallowed around me, pulling me dangerously close to his throat. His tongue caught me again and pressed me up against his teeth, licking at my breasts and throbbing core.

            “Mm, you taste so sweet. Feel so good wiggling around in there.” His voice echoed around me. “Cum on my tongue, little girl.”

            I gasped as the organ pressed up against me, prodding and licking between my legs. I tried to brace myself, but his mouth was too slippery with saliva. I was completely at his mercy.

            His tongue kept working, the very tip slipping into my vagina, while the rest folded up to press on my clit.

            I cried out as I came again. I felt him moan all around me, his mouth shuddering as I squirted on his tongue.

            “More, more . . .” I begged.

            He pulled me out of his mouth, pinning me down with his fingers. His free hand came up, and he wiggled the tip of his finger against my pearl as he stared down at me, grinning teasingly.

            “What was that?”

            “Please, please, I’m so close-! I- Ah-!” I screamed as my third orgasm hit, pounding waves of pleasure through my body. I jerked, going stiff again, and them completely melting into his hand.

            Pink chuckled and leaned down, planting a kiss over my torso.

            “Good girl, so good . . .”

            He pressed me to his chest as I remained limp in his hands, letting the bliss take me away.


	2. Bitty and Underfell Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little weirder as it contains some cock vore.

As if to emphasis his point, Red snagged the bottom of my shirt in his phalanges and tugged it up, giving himself access to my stomach. I squeaked as his tongue shot out and licked my bare skin.

            I shuddered. God it felt so good to be touched that way. It had been so long . . .

            “Ain’t hearing a ‘stop’,” Red murmured. He opened his mouth and softly nibbled my waist with his sharp teeth.

            “R-red . . .”

            “Hmm?” he hummed, fingertip slipping up my shirt.

            “Don’t . . . don’t stop . . .”

            Suddenly the kitchen was gone and I was laying on something soft in a dark room. As my eyes adjusted I realized Red must have teleported us to his bedroom. I was on his pillow and he was towering over me, liking his teeth hungerly.

            “In case things get to rough, blue means stop, sweetheart.” His fingers removed my shirt, laying me bare to him. I trembled as he began to message to the small buds of my breasts.

            “Repeat that to me.”

            “Bl-Blue means stop . . .”

            “Good girl,” he purred. The baritone of his voice sent stabs of pleasure into my abdomen, making me whimper.

            “Re-,” no, no nicknames. “Sans . . .”

            “Shh,” he hummed, “I’ll take care of you.” His tongue came out again and he lapped at my chest, perking my nipples and making me gasp. “You really are beautiful . . .”

            He used the tip of his finger to tweak my nipples while his tongue went to the flower between my legs. I gasped as the wet organ made contact, lapping at me, hitting my clitoris.

            “You taste delicious.”

            I moaned, unable to form real words. His touches were leaving me delirious, sending shockwaves through my body.

            “You gonna come on my tongue, sweetheart?”

            “I- ah! Sans-!”

            He stopped suddenly, pulling his tongue away but giving my breasts a hard squeezed. I groaned and looked up at him pleadingly.

            “You want to feel like a real person, right? Show me what you got. Be a good girl and maybe I’ll make ya come.” Red plucked me up from the pillow, dangling me above his body as he laid back and pulled his shorts down. I stared in awe at his bare pelvis. He dropped me down into the dip of his ilium and sighed.

            “Don’t hold back, I like it rough,” he teased, winking down at me.

            I wasn’t sure what to do, what he would like, so I started experimentally touching the smooth, thick bones around me, running my hands through the holes and crevasses.

            Red released a content sigh. “That’s it, sweetheart, just like that . . .”

            I kept going, running as much of my naked body against him as possible. Above me, Red pulled up his shirt and began stroking at his ribs, breathing getting heavy. Red magic began to flow around me, making me lightheaded and tingly.

            I mounted his pubic crest and began to rub my wet pussy against him, giving myself some stimulation. Red’s breath hitched in a happy sound, so I leaned forward, smooshing my boobs against his pubic symphysis.

            The magic came together around me, forming a large red phallic shape. I gasped as I was lifted from his bones, the magic becoming solid, pressing around me like a sleeping bag, getting tighter and tighter so that my arms were pinned.

            “B-blue!” I cried.

            “Shh,” Red reached for me and stroked my hair. “Don’t worry, you’re alright. God, look at you all wrapped up in my cock . . .”

            I looked down and saw that I was indeed inside his penis, my head and shoulders poking out from the top. The rest of me was pinned in place by the soft, squishy material of his magic. It was so tight, practically seeping inside of me, making my head spin and my skin tingle like electricity. Every time I moved it sent another shock, and I found that when I rubbed my thighs together the sensation hit my clit and vibrated through my vagina.

            “You okay? Do we need to stop?”

            I shook my head, it had been scary, but now that I saw I was okay I didn’t want it to stop.

            “Good girl, such a good girl . . .” Red moaned wrapping his hand around his member and stroking it up and down. The movement made me jerk and cry out as it sent more magic jolting around my body.

            “God you look so fucking hot like this, getting swallowed up by my cock. Oooh, those tits feel so good . . .”

            I moaned as I was stroked up and down, my nipples rubbing against the inside of his dick. I maneuvered my arms around my body so that I could press my fingers against my clit. I moaned in ecstasy as he squeezed harder and pumped faster.

            “Fucking hell babe you feel so . . .  god I want to just swallow you up, watch your face as you slide into my ballsack and just keep you there, jizz you out . . .”

            “Saaaans,” my moan was long and anguished, I was so close, but the heat of his magic and the up and down motion was making me dizzy. “Please, Sans, please . . .”

            He grinned down at me, seeming to enjoy the sight of me bound by his cock, completely helpless, at his mercy. “Speak up, sweetheart. Good girls say what they need . . .”

            “Please, I want to come . . . I’m so close . . .”

            “Fuck –”

            There was a rush as his body moved. Red sat up and pumped harder, staring down at me as I moaned and struggled.

            “Keep doing that, God I love the feeling of you wiggling around in there.”

            “Please, daddy, let me come-!” The words slipped out without my having any control over them. Red sputtered and went rigid. I felt his cum hit my body as I was suddenly jizzed from his cock, hitting the soft cushion of the bed while his seed rained down on my naked body. The world stopped spinning around me and I was finally free to spread my legs and chase my release.

            Yes . . . yes . . !

            Red shoved his fingertip against my vagina and worked my clit with accuracy. I cried out as I orgasmed, pussy pulsing against his finger tip. I sighed with relief and went limp, sticky with his cum and drained from the intense love-making.

            Red leaned down and kissed my head, his breath hitting my face and stirring my hair.

            “Feel like a real person now?”

            “Sans . . . oh Sans . . .”

            He chuckled and ever so gently picked me up, slipping his fingers under my tiny body to cradle me in his palms.

            “Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up.”


	3. Bitty and Swapfell Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more tame, no penetration, just touching.

I felt his face press into my back, then a sliver of wetness as his tongue slipped along the small of my back where my shirt had hiked up.

            “Rus?” I felt my face grow hot. He pinned my arms in front of me and pulled me forward so that I was bent over his hand, shirt falling down.

            “Hm?” His hum rumbled all around me as he pressed his teeth against my skin, then ran the tip of his tongue over my spine. I shuddered.

            “I- are you- eep!” I squeaked as he pulled my pants down. I tensed and pressed my knees together bashfully.

            “What’s that?” he teased, pulling my shirt over my head.

            “I- I don’t- ah!” He flipped me over, keeping my shirt and hands up so that I was blind and defenseless, entirely exposed to him. I panted and trembled, feeling one of his fingers run over my body, from my chest down to my feet.

            “So pretty,” he whispered. He continued pulling off my shirt and let me fall back into his palm, continuing his ministrations – massaging my stomach and tiny breasts. I stared up at him, cheeks red and eyes glazed. He smiled, eyelights bright and smoldering under his lidded gaze.

            His fingers wandered to my backside, gently squeezing my ass. I curled my legs up in response and he played with my feet, studying my toes, and placing one in his mouth. I giggled as his tongue ran over the arch of my foot, so he released me.

            “Here,” he turned me over again and began rubbing my back, making me melt into his hand. I hugged his index finger and nuzzled my cheek against his smooth, cool bones.

            “That feels really good,” I sighed.

            “It’s how you make me feel,” he said softly, making circles up and down my back.

            “Thank you, Rus.”

            “Mmmm, no, all thanks to you, Bunny.” He rolled over onto his back, lifting me up. He unbuttoned his shirt and laid me down against his collar bone. The skin-to-bone contact felt amazing, and I ran my hands over his exposed body as he continued to stroke me. I placed kisses along his collar, making him sigh contently. He played with my hair as he said, “changed my mind. I’m keeping you.”


	4. Bitty and Swapfell Papyrus (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some teasing and begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I enjoy our boy Rus.

I felt the cool press of his teeth against my neck as he leaned into me. The arm holding my shoulder went up to my hair instead and stroked my scalp. His other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

            Rus gently grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side so that he had full access to my neck. I shivered as I felt his wet tongue run over my neck into the soft spot behind my ear.

            “R-Rus . . .”

            “You shouldn’t be so afraid. I’ve never known someone stronger than you. or as beautiful . . .”

            I sighed and relaxed into his chest as he nibbled at my ear. I felt his hand slide up under my shirt, running over my stomach, then cupping my breast. I felt heat rush to my face. I wasn’t wearing a bra and his boney phalanges felt amazing against my nipples as he began to roll my nub between his thumb and index finger.

            I whimpered, feeling my arousal grow as he continued to grope. He released my hair and placed both hands on my boobs, massaging them in his palms. I let my head fall back against his shoulder as I became drunk on sexual bliss.

            “You wet yet?” Rus wondered as his hand wandered down my stomach into my pants instead, fingers sliding between my legs. “Oh yes you are, naughty little girl.”

            He began to finger me, coaxing my juices out to coat my vulva. He played with my clitoris, making me gasp and wiggle in his lap, grabbing at the fabric of his jeans. I felt a bulge under my ass as Rus’s erection grew.

            “Keep wiggling like that,” he growled into my ear, pressing harder against my pearl. The hand that wasn’t in my pants went up to my neck, giving it the lightest squeeze. He turned his head to speak into my ear, his deep voice seemed to slip inside my head and cascade down my spine.

            “Rus . . . Rus . . .”

            “What is it?”

            “I . . . I want . . .” He gave my clit a pinch, cutting me off with an aroused cry.

            “Hmm?”

            “Please . . .”

            “Don’t know, I kind of like you like this, begging, squirming, all mine . . .”

            “Want you so bad . . .” I gasped.

            He bucked up into me, giving me a better impression of his cock. “This what you want?” He squeezed my throat just enough so I couldn’t answer, only gasp as my head swam euphorically.

            He suddenly released me and pushed me forward onto the couch on my hands and knees. I squeaked as he grabbed my pants and yanked them down. I felt his member press against my wet pussy, and he slid himself back and forth to make himself slick while clutching my ass.

            “You look so good, darlin’,” he praised. “God I want to tease you some more but I can’t wait . . . gotta have ya . . .”

            He pressed the head of his cock against my folds and pushed in slowly. I felt my vagina expanding to accommodate, hugging his dick and practically sucking him in. Rus hissed as he sucked in air through his teeth.

            “Fuck you’re so tight . . .”

            I felt his hip bones against my skin as he buried himself into me. I moaned and pressed my face into the couch, fingers clawing at the fabric to grab onto something. Behind me, the skeleton began to thrust, pressing the sweet spot inside of me over and over.

            I gasped and moaned. Rus grabbed my hips and pulled me back and forth, controlling his thrusts so that he could go faster. I was practically screaming now.

            “Don’t . . . stop . . .” I begged, “Rus, harder . . . !”

            He grabbed my hands and pinned them behind my back, raising himself to slam into me at a more downward angle. I wailed as an orgasm crashed through me. I strained against Rus’s grip as I became sensitive, and he slowed down, taking his hand to my clitoris instead. I gasped and he began thrusting again, quickly bringing me to a second climax.

            I collapsed, dizzy and drunk on pleasure. Rus slipped out of me and straddled my ass, pumping at his dick until he came, letting his cum fall on my bare back.

            I looked over my shoulder at him, flushed, blushing, and very, very pleased. He smiled and leaned forward, arching over me to nuzzle into my cheek.

            “Amazing.”


	5. Bitty and Underfell Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some cock gagging but it's not too bad.

Edge tossed me up and caught me in his arms. I gasped as he started walking to the house. “Where are we going?”

            He didn’t answer, just marched inside and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He firmly shut the door, locked it, and tossed me onto the bed.

            His room was dark with blackout curtains on the window and simple, dark colors on everything. It made his eyelights glow eerily as he planted his hands on the bed, trapping me under his body.

            “Edge, what –”

            “I . . . have been experiencing certain desires when we’re together,” he said, trying to keep his tone even and diplomatic. I could hear the tremor under the façade. “I can’t shake how beautiful you are. How kind. “I . . . want you to feel safe and happy. I _desire_ you, Bunny.”

            I was blushing so hard I was sure Edge could see it in the dark.

            “Will you allow me to show you? Do you desire me?”

            I calmed myself so that my voice wouldn’t shake as I spoke. “Yes, Edge . . . Papyrus.”

            I could feel his taunt body relax at the confession, then his hands were on me, pulling away at my clothes. He was slow and methodical about it, staring as my shirt was cast away, then my pants. He rested his long boney hands on my chest and ran his fingers over my skin, taking in the sight of my naked body.

            “So beautiful,” he whispered.

            I saw the glow of magic in his mouth as he produced a tongue. I stared in wonder as he leaned down and ran the strange organ over my vulva. I gasped and sighed, it felt so good, and my body melted as he began to lap at me, licking at my folds with his smooth, long tongue. He tickled at my clitoris with the tip, then pushed inside me.

            I moaned softly, savoring his sweet touches as he squeezed my hips and dipped his tongue in and out of me, going back to the clit then inside. He seemed to be testing out what worked the best and concluded that playing with my clitoris produced the best sounds, so he focused on that, running his tongue up and down, back and forth, swirling over the sensitive pearl.

            An orgasm began to build up inside of me. I could feel it like a shadow in the corner of my eye. “Please, Papyrus, please don’t stop . . . god you feel so good . . . please.”

            Edge hummed in acknowledgment, the sound vibrating into my core. As the orgasm hit I gasped and went stiff. Edge placed his tongue on my vagina, feeling the pulse of my body as I came on his tongue.

            He came back up to his hands and knees, grinning with satisfaction. He crawled forward until my head rested between his legs, then pulled his pants down, revealing a large, red cock.

            “My turn,” he said silkily. He grabbed my head and pushed his cock against my lips. I opened my mouth obediently, allowing him to slide inside and rest his large member on my tongue.

            I grabbed his thighs to brace myself as he began to pump his dick in and out. He seemed happy being the one in control, though he was gentle. I sucked and lapped at his cock as best I could, though the size made it hard to maneuver my mouth.

            Edge clawed his hands through my hair and thrusted in deeper, testing to see how much I could take. I tried to relax and take him as deep as I could, feeling the head of his cock brush against the back of my throat.

            Edge sighed with satisfaction, quickening his thrusting. My eyes watered and I gagged a little at the rough treatment, but it felt so good. I held on tighter, moaning around his member as he moved faster.

            “I’m going to come,” he gasped. “I want you to swallow it.”

            I nodded, and with permission granted he seized my head tighter and pressed his cock in as deep as it would go. I whined and convulsed as his sperm filled my mouth. I quickly swallowed, constricting around his penis which made him moan with pleasure. I pulled my head away to calm my gag reflex and Edge released me, smiling like a devil and running that skillful tongue over his teeth.

            He laid down and pulled me tightly against his body. I could feel his breath on my ear and the wet flick of his tongue on my neck. “You taste good, little human.”


	6. Bitty and Mob Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty Bunny/Red. This chapter includes giant genitals.

            I moaned. Something was touching me and it felt so good.

            “Come on, sweetheart, you’re not that tired, are you?”

            I opened my eyes to see Red’s glowing eyelights in the darkness. My little dress was gone and I laid naked in his palm while he massaged my chest with this fingertip, rolling my breasts sensually.

            I gasped and blushed. “R-Red . . .”

            “It’s been a long time, Bunny. I really missed ya . . .”

            He lifted me to his face and pressed his teeth against my stomach. I shuddered. His mouth opened and I could feel the sharp points of his teeth against my skin, followed by the slow, hot lick of his tongue. He ran it over my boobs, making my nipples perk up.

            I moaned again, hazy with pleasure. “I missed you too.”

            Red went back to his ministrations, pinching my boobs between his fingers and pressing the tip of his tongue between my legs. I panted and wiggled in his palm as he built me up.

            He chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations through my whole body. “I like how you squirm like that, I think you should do it on my cock.”

            He clamped his fingers down on me, and, after some adjusting, I felt myself placed on a hot, throbbing organ. Red laid me on my back and pulled my arms behind me, holding them in place so that I wouldn’t slide off his dick. His free hand went to my vulva, teasing at my clit and drawing out the wetness there. I whimpered and squirmed.

            “Ah yeah, that’s so hot . . .” Red moaned, “I can feel your whole ass rubbing against me. Pretty little thing . . .”

            I was gone, completely enthralled by his touches and deep voice. I made small sounds and curled my toes as the pleasure spiked. I pulled against him, but he held me tight, pinning me to his giant cock while his finger continued to work against me.

            I felt my orgasm finally begin and I went stiff as a board, my lips opening into an O of pleasure as my pussy began to throb. I gasped and went limp as I climaxed, melting like a puddle.

            “Mmm, you look so good like this,” Red said, and I saw him lick his teeth eagerly. He turned me around and wrapped his fingers around myself and his cock so that my body was pressed firmly against it. He used languid movements as he began jacking himself off. I wrapped my arms and legs around his dick, hugging tight. I stuck my tongue out and licked as much as I could. Red hummed with satisfaction.

            “That’s it, sweetheart. God you’re such a hot little cocksleeve.” He began pumping more vigorously. “Those tits fill good on my, ah –!”

            I cut him off as I tried to take more control of the situation, humping and rolling my body as Red continued to move me up and down.  I rubbed my hands and feet in the opposite direction and managed to push myself up enough to lick at the smooth top of his penis.

            Red rolled his head back, taking in quick gasps of air as he began pumping more quickly and erratically. I could tell he was close, so I gave it my all, moving and wiggling against him as hard as I could.

            Red’s breath caught in his throat as he came, shooting ropes of cum. He released a long exhale as he came down from his climax and pulled me off his dick to cuddle up under his chin.

            “Damn, sweetheart, you know how to show a guy a good time.”

            “You’re not too bad yourself,” I sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 


	7. Bunny and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular-sized Bunny/Blue. Sweet intercourse with penetration.

             I was staring into his star-shaped eyes and realized that he was staring into mine. A trembling skeletal hand cam up to my cheek and softly caressed my skin.

            “Bunny . . .” he whispered.

            I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips against his teeth. Blue hesitated, then kissed me back. His hands began exploring me, starting at my hips then slipping up my shirt. The clothing rode up my waist, so I ended the kiss so I could pull away and tug the garment off.

            Blue stared at my breasts, eyes shimmering. “Can I . . . touch you?” He asked.

            I nodded.

            He reached forward and cupped my boobs, carefully squeezing and messaging them between his phalanges.

            “So soft . . .”

            He pressed my breasts together then laid his face against them, purring happily. He inched closer so that the rest of his body could touch my skin. I put my arms around him and held him close.

            A shiver went up my spine as I felt his tongue come out and run over the swell of my boobs. I sighed, and he took the sound as a positive, continuing his ministrations. He lapped at my silky nipple and put his mouth around it. The sensation made me wet, and I felt arousal shoot through my stomach into my abdomen. I clutched him tighter and Blue became braver. I felt his teeth against my sensitive nubs and moaned.

            Blue looked up at me, startled, his blue eyes glowing with intensity and wonder. “Do you . . . want . . .?”

            I nodded and broke our embrace to pull my pants off. Blue followed suit, taking off his battle body to expose his bare bones. I took him in, running my hands over his ribs, then against his spine. He shivered.

            Down against his pelvis, I saw his magic forming, the blue glow becoming a cock. I took it in my hand and squeezed gently, giving him a few pumps.

            “O-Ooh . . .” Blue melted into me, lying on top. I placed his dick between my thighs and he began to rub it against me, picking up the wetness.

            “That feels so nice,” he hummed.

            “Mmhm,” I agreed. His rubbing was stimulating my clit, making me needy. I adjusted so that the tip of his cock pressed against the lips of my vulva. He hesitated for a moment, then pushed forward, his penis sliding easily inside of me.

            “Oh, Blue . . .” I groaned as he began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed. He panted with need, pumping like a piston inside of me. I pressed my feet against the bed and lifted my lower half, angling my pelvis so that he hit just the right spots.

            “Oh, don’t stop!” I begged. I clutched the bedsheets and threw my head back. The force was driving me wild, each hit building me up higher and higher.

            Blue began to sweat and I could tell he was getting close as his thrusting became more erratic. I relaxed into him, letting the feeling crash over me as I climaxed.

            Blue grunted and froze, pressing himself deep into me as he came. I sighed and collapsed.

            “S-sorry,” he whispered, looking away.

            “For what?”

            “I- I couldn’t hold it back any longer, and that expression you made was so sexy, and . . .”

            I giggled. “You don’t need to apologize, Blue. That was amazing.”

            “Really?”

            I nodded and pulled him down into a cuddle. Blue snuggled against me happily, and I was ready for that to be the end and fall asleep, until I felt something press against my thigh.

            I looked down. “Blue, are you hard again?”

            He blushed. “I can’t help it, you’re so sexy . . .” his hands squeezed at my waist, rubbing against my skin. “So beautiful.”

            I smiled and pushed him back onto the bed, lifting myself up to straddle his midsection. Blue stared up at me, blush increasing.

            “You- you don’t have to, if you’re tired.”

            “I’m not tired,” I insisted. I pressed my pussy against his cock and his eyes rolled back in pleasure, eyelids fluttering as I rubbed myself against him, getting wet again. I pressed my clit against his shaft, shuddering as pleasure crept up my body. Ready once again, I lined myself up and slid down onto him. An exquisite sigh left his throat as I began to pump myself up and down and I smiled proudly at how good I was making him feel.

            I began pumping faster, my thighs burning at the exercise, but I didn’t stop. Blue’s face was twisted up as I pounded myself against his pelvis

            “Ah- Ah!” Blue gasped and grabbed my hips, holding me still as he came in me again. His body went limp beneath me and I laid down on top of him, nuzzling his chin. Blue smiled and held me tight.

            “That was wonderful,” he whispered, still gasping for breath.

            “Yes, it was,” I agreed. I pulled myself off of him, making him gasp at the sensitivity. I settled in at his side, and Blue wrapped me up in his arms.


	8. Bitty and the Swapfell Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty Bunny/Razz/Rus. This chapter gets kinky, please mind the warnings on this one:  
> Cunnilingus  
> Incest (this is a work of fiction, I do not condone incest)   
> Threeway (M/M/F)  
> Oral vore (no swallowing)  
> Cock vore  
> Edging  
> Begging

A mischevious smile crept across his face, and Rus looked over his shoulder at me.

            “How adventurous are you feeling, darlin’?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean, we’re alone, it’s been a long time sense we’ve seen each other . . .” He stepped off the road into the trees, walking deep into the forest so that we were hidden by the pines. He reached back and plucked me out of his hood, holding me aloft by the scruff of my shirt. His long, golden tongue ran across his teeth and he stared at me with hungry eyes.

            “What say we make the best of it?”

            I blushed and felt myself moisten at his hungry look. I nodded to him.

            Rus’s grin widened and he whipped his coat off, laying it on the ground so that we had a dry place to lay. He set me down on the fabric and eagerly pulled my makeshift clothes off, exposing me. My face became hot with a blush, but the rest of my body started to shiver. Rus cupped his hands around me. He had lowered down onto his stomach, resting on his elbows so he could look down at me.

            “Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ll keep you warm.”

            His tongue came out and be began to lap at me, eagerly taking in the taste of my body. I gasped at the heat of his breath and saliva, shivering as he licked between my legs and over my boobs, making my nipples perk up and harden. I began to pant as my arousal grew.

            I reached up and grabbed Rus’s chin, I planted kisses on the lower half of his face, over his cheeks and teeth. He purred happily, sliding his hands under me and nuzzling my naked body. He kept me in one hand and played with me with the other, rubbing at my erect nipples and licking at my core. He flipped me over and messaged at my ass while I held on to his fingers. He licked up my back and swirled the tip of his tongue over my neck, making me shudder. With a flick of his finger, he gave me a little spank, making me squeal and turn over again.

            Once he had me wound up, panting, sweating, staring up with begging eyes, he pulled away.

            “Feeling pretty adventurous?”

            “Why? What did you have in mind?”

            “How about a little surprise for my bro? Do you mind sharing?”

            “N-no, I don’t mind.”

            “If things get too much for you the codeword is ‘dog treat’.”

            “Okay.”

            His smile widened. “Stars you’re so good.” He leaned over again and pressed his mouth against my legs licking at my clit with surprising accuracy. I moaned and dropped my head back as the sensation hit my body like an ocean wave.

            “So wet, so needy . . . Sans is going to love this.”

            I felt the crackle of magic around me and opened my eyes to see that we were back at the house. I looked up at Rus and he pressed a finger to his teeth. I saw that the tip was shiny with my juices. I blushed as he licked it away.

            “Rus? Is that you?” Razz called from upstairs.

            “It’s me, bro,” Rus answered, walking into the kitchen.

            “Food is ready, I’m just washing up.”

            Rus chuckled as he reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a small tray with a cover. He set me on the tray with a wink, then set the lid over me so that I was in darkness. My heart began to pound in anticipation. I laid down flat on my back, pulling one leg up and resting my hands above my head in what I hoped would be a sexy pose.

            “What is that?” Razz’s voice was now in the kitchen and laced with suspicion.

            “Just a little something I thought you might like to try for _dinner_ ,” Rus said. I felt myself being moved then set down.

            “ _You_ making dinner? This should be –” light poured over me as the lid was lifted and Razz’s giant face stared down in shock. I felt my face heat up and I cast my eyes away shyly.

            “What do you think, bro?” Rus teased from the other side of the table. “Looks _delicious_ doesn’t she?”

            A blush ran across Razz’s cheeks as he stared down at me and set the lid aside. Slowly he lowered himself closer. I clenched my fists and rubbed my thighs together. I was nervous and very horny from Rus’s earlier touches.

            Then Razz smiled, showing off his fanged teeth. He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of my arousal.

            “Yes, she does.”

            He ran his tongue over me and I groaned, not realizing how needy I really was. I wanted to be touched, it was driving me crazy. Razz seemed to become more excited at my eagerness and took me under my arms, lifting me up.

            He leaned back in his chair and held me over his face. He was like a Renaissance painting of a god decadently eating grapes. He lowered me down into his mouth, stopping at my waist and began to lick and suck, focusing on my womanhood.

            I groaned and planted my hands on his upper ‘lip’, wiggling and gasping as he worked on me, his fingers resting on my back. His tongue slid between my legs and over my ass. I could feel him swallow, pulling me a little deeper. I was practically delirious with pleasure.

            Then he paused and pulled me back out, taking in my soaked, trembling body.

            “You’ve made me quite hard, little human, and my brother too. What are we going to do about that?”

            I swallowed, trying to answer. I wished I was bigger, I wanted to please him and Rus too. I looked over at the taller skeleton and saw his erection pressing against his pants as he stared at us unblinkingly, hands fidgeting.

            “I think I know how . . .” Razz said, smiling maliciously. “Come here, Rus.”

            Rus obeyed, going from the chair to his knees on the floor right in front of Razz. The shorter skeleton reached down and unbuckled his pants, unleashing a girthy cock.

            He lowered me down onto his member, pressing me onto my stomach. I wrapped my arms and legs around his shaft, vibrating with anticipation. Rus stared down at me, eyes wide.

            “Suck me off, mutt.”

            “Yes, m’lord.”

            Rus was slow to start, no doubt giving me the chance to back out, but I remained silent, resting my cheek on Razz’s hot dick. I could feel it pulse beneath my body, throbbing with arousal as Rus opened his mouth wide and took me and the penis into his mouth.

            I gasped for breath as the air become hot and restricted. I felt myself being pumped back and forth as Rus began to work. His tongue lathered myself and Razz’s cock. I moaned, pressing my clitoris against his strange ecto-flesh. The magic fizzled like a soda pop, stimulating me wonderfully.

             Outside of Rus’s maw, I could hear Razz moaning and choking. I scooted myself up a bit further so that I was completely inside Rus’s mouth, and licked at the tip of Razz’s cock, kissing and sucking at the ecto-skin.

            It must have sent Razz over the edge, because he suddenly took control, pumping himself inside Rus. The saliva made me slip and I slid onto the under side of Razz’s cock, between that and Rus’s tongue. Being pressed like that almost sent me over the edge and I tried to reach down to play with myself, but Razz came first.

            His cock went still and I felt it pulse against my limbs as cum filled Rus’s mouth, covering me and his tongue.

            Razz removed his penis, but Rus kept the opening tight so that I couldn’t slide out with it. I remained in his mouth, covered in cum, as he began to lick and suck, swallowing around me. I gasped and moaned, putting my fingers against my clitoris and rubbing at it furiously. I was so close, everything was so hot and stifled and I was so close . . .

            “She’s going to come, m’lord,” Rus’s voice rumbled around me.

            “Well, we can’t have that,” Razz taunted. A pair of fingers reached in and grabbed me, pulling me back out into the light and fresh air. I winced, still trying to reach my orgasm. Razz forced my hand away and gathered my wrists above my head, holding me suspended in the air. I whined and struggled weakly.

            “Oh, Razz, please . . .” I moaned.

            “Now, now, my brother hasn’t come yet, has he?” Razz chuckled and held me above Rus who still knelt on the floor. He stared up at me with eager eyes, licking his teeth.

            “How do you want her, Rus?”

            “Inside me.”

            What?

            Rus laid back on the floor and pulled his pants down, exposing the large bones of his legs and the magical erection on his pelvis. Razz sat down between his brother’s legs and held me over the golden cock while Rus straightened it to point right at me.

            Razz lowered me down, using his free hand to press my feet together and force them into the slit of Rus’s penis.

            I immediately began to moan again and Razz hesitated checking that it wasn’t a protest, then continued to push me inside the cock. I squirmed and tried to pull my arms free, but Razz held me tight.

            It felt like I was being sucked into Rus’s dick, the heat and tightness was intense as I was pulled down to my hips. The magic hit me there and I sighed at the sensation. Rus sighed with me, leaning his head back while his brother worked.

            “She feels so good- ah-! Squirming around like that . . .”

            Now I was up to my waist. Another push from Razz, another inch lost.

            “Wait until you get to her tits,” Razz said. Rus panted and looked up, watching as I was maneuvered in deeper, my boobs squishing together as they were squeezed into his cock. He released a long, pleasant moan. The magic was sparking against my nipples and core.

            Razz released my wrists so that I could hold on to the top of Rus’s penis, I hugged it tightly. Razz took his brother’s dick and began to pump it up and down, making the ecto-flesh shift all around my body.

            “Ahh . . . fu- that feels so good . . .” I cried.

            Razz leaned down and put his mouth over me, taking in his brother’s dick. I gasped as we were both sucked and pumped. So tight, so hot . . .

            He straightened up again and jacked Rus harder.

            “Ah-! Ah-! Want to . .  . come . . .” Rus began to plead. Razz pull me back out of the cock, making Rus groan. He clutched me in his fist and committed himself to Rus’s release, jacking him off with intensity. With a soft cry, Rus came, shooting jizz onto his chest.

            “So good . . . but our bitty has yet to orgasm . . .” Razz smiled down at me. He cupped me in his hands so that I lied on my back. He began to message my nipples, adding little sparks of magic to stimulate then.

            Rus sat up and summoned the smallest bone I had ever seen between his fingers. He pushed this inside me easily. I was so wet there was no resistance. He began to pump the bone back and forth, the ridges stroking against all the sweet spots inside of me.

            Finally . . . finally . . . I sighed and gasped. My toes curled and my head swayed as the two skeletons worked on me together. Rus rubbed his finger against my clit, and Razz licked at my neck. Every part of me was attended to, and it all brought me to a sweet orgasm that hit my body like music pounding through a speaker. I rode it long and hard as Rus continued to work me. He paused the rub on my clit as I became sensitive, but continued to pump, then touched me again, bringing me to a second release.

            My entire body shuddered then went limp. They both stopped their touches, and the bone was removed from my vagina. I smiled up at them, tears tingling at the corners of my eyes as they sweetly smiled back.

            “How was that, darlin’?”

            I nodded, unable to speak.

            “Let’s go to my bed,” Razz said, “I think she needs some rest, and I know you enjoy cuddling after our affairs.”

            I curled up against Razz’s hands as I was carried away, soaking in the warmth and love that surrounded me.


	9. Bitty and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty Bunny/Error. This chapter contains rape/non-con, please mind the WARNINGS:  
> Rape/Non Consent (This is a work of fiction, I do not condone non-consensual sex.)  
> Cunnilingus (no penetration)  
> Edging  
> Begging  
> Edging as torture  
> Forced arousal

            Before he could stab me with the bone, his eyes narrowed as if he’d just noticed something. I realized his gaze were on my bare legs, which were almost entirely exposed with the glove I was wearing riding up. I blushed and wiggled, trying to keep myself hidden.

            A sick smile stretched across his face and the bone disappeared.

            “Maybe there’s another way to make you talk.”

            He raised me up over his head and ran his tongue over his teeth. “Ẏ̼̩̦͔͇̅͛̕͠ȍ̠u̧̮̮͙̯̔͐̚̕͝ ̮̲̃̎g̠̊oi̢̙̳̹͑̄͆n̻̰͇̊͊͘ğ̝͔͓̐̓ to tell me what I want to know?”

            I trembled. “What are you going to do?”

            He smiled and lowered me down closer to his mouth. His tongue flicked out and hit the bottom of my feet. I yelped and pulled away. He lowered me further and I began to panic as his teeth parted.

            He brought his tongue up again and ran it up my bare thigh, brushing against my vulva. I jerked and cried out.

            “No!”

            “Ẏ̨̙̪͛̿ẽ̻͇̈́s͕̦̈́̂,” he taunted, pressing the slimy appendage against my core. I tried to fight back, kicking and struggling, but my legs fell weakly against his face, and the movement only stimulated me further. I panted with arousal as his tongue worked against me.

            “When ever you want this to s̮̱̺͙̆̈̀͛t̨͕̎op͔̣̝̔̓̕ just say the word,” he said, continuing to lap at me. He closed his mouth around the lower half of my body and gave me a quick suck, making me gasp.

            The worst part was that it was working. I couldn’t hold back my moans as he built me up, sending jolts of arousal through my body. I could feel myself getting close and stiffened.

            He pulled away.

            I whined, looking at him imploringly.

            “You want to come? Tḛ͕̟̎̈͒lļ͙̠̟͋̋̆ ̡̛̲͕̂͐ͅmẻ͉͔͙̊͠ what I want to know.” His tongue went back to work, carefully building me up again. Whenever I got close, however, he would stop, leaving me unsatisfied. The further we went, the more agonizing it became. Each build up became shorter and shorter until just a simple lick would leave me panting and begging.

            “Please . . . please . . .” I whimpered. He played absently with my breasts, pinching at my nipples just enough to keep me teetering on the edge.

            “Ỹ̙̪̑͟ö̝̹̫̟̍́͝ū̙̩̅ ̻̭̣̳̽̋̉̔knō̈́͢͟w͉͓̎͠ ̲̃w̢͡ḣ̲̟͚̐̽̂ͅa̤̟̪̹̺͋̾͑̈͠t̏͜ ̰̲̌İ͍ ̧̐w̰̭̜̽̆͌ã̧̛̟̯̍n͙͂ẗ̯͎̣͌̈́͜.”

            I whined, close to tears. God I was _so close_ , then this torment would be over.

            “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you, please just let me come . . !” I begged.

            With a dark chuckle, Error stopped poking at my boobs and pressed his finger tip between my legs instead. I released a long, relieved moan as he messaged my clit thoroughly.

            “Don’t stop, don’t stop-!” I cried, going rigid as my orgasm finally came crashing through me. It was long and hard, making my body quake.

            “More . . . more . . .” I pleaded. The desire to climax was still there. Error lifted me up again and flicked his tongue against my vulva. Quick and sharp and with surprising precision. I clamped my legs down on his tongue, pressing it up into me as a second orgasm hit, this one felt like heat dripping from my core down my legs, making me shudder and go limp.

            Error lowered me, smiling victoriously. “Talk, or we go through all this again, and trust me, next time, I’ll m̻̓ą̬̮̮̓͑̌̑̚͜k̨̟̉̓e͖̖̩͛̐̿̓͟ ̱̭̻̞̈̑͛̍̕͜y̢̱͇͙͂́͛o̡̐ṵ̽ ̡̽b̥̤͚̽̈́e̘̳̾̈g̥̤̠͐͋͋ ̘̻͋͛f̨̺̬͆͆͛o̧̤̹̮͊̕͝r ͉̺̖̙̒̍̇̆͡ͅf̘̟̈͛͘͜ḁ̿r̡̲̯͙͔̿̔̔̎̕ ̡̩̼̳͂̍͒̕l̖̭͍̐̃̃͢͡o̻̦̭͕̱̓́̓̆͞ng̙̲̯̿̀͊er̨̭͍̓͛.”


	10. Bunny and the Horror Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular-sized Bunny/Sugar/Axe. This chapter gets kinky, please mind the warnings:  
> Threeway (M/M/F)  
> Double penetration  
> Incest (no touching, just sharing a partner) (This is a work of fiction. I do not condone incest.)  
> Threats of eating  
> Rough sex

             I smiled, feeling warm and happy as the three of us became tangled on the couch, sprawled out across each other. Sugar hugged my waist tightly, while Axe became nuzzled against my chest. I found myself blushing at how . . . intimate it all felt.

            Then I felt Sugar’s fingers on my bare skin, slipping under my shirt. I looked up and saw him staring down at my stomach with wonder, cheeks painted pink.

            “You’re very soft,” he whispered. He gave my waist a squeeze, messaging the skin between his boney fingers. His touches were making me horny, and I felt my nipples harden under my shirt.

            Then Axe began to shift, rubbing his face against my breasts. I looked down at him worriedly, but he seemed half asleep. He pressed his nostril against my nipple, making me shiver. I saw his pants rise as he became erect, then his mouth opened and he took a gentle bite of my nipple through the shirt.

            I gasped and his eyes opened, staring up at me sensually, eye glowing in the darkness. Sugar, meanwhile, was still rubbing my stomach and waist, and his hand kept wandering further south, getting close to my core.

            I melted at their touches, sighing deeply. Axe pulled down the collar of my shirt so that my boob flopped out for easy access. He took it in his large, boney hand and placed it in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at my sensitive nipple.

            Seeing his brother take initiative, Sugar slipped his hands into my pants, down between my legs. His fingers dipped into my wet folds, stroking and pinching experimentally. I spread my legs further for him and leaned back so that Axe could get to my chest.

            Soon my shirt and pants were removed completely and the boys worked me over diligently. Sugar became enamored with my plump breasts, eyes widening as he took them between his hands. Axe switched with him, and Sugar put my head in his lap so that he could squeeze the plump flesh and stroke my silky nipples.

            Axe lowered his head between my legs, licking his teeth, and delved his tongue into my pussy. I moaned at the combined sensations, grabbing Sugar’s arms and clutching tightly.

            “You taste good, little human,” Axe’s deep voice rumbled through my nether region. “I could just _eat you up_.” He took my clitoris in his mouth and flicked at it with the tip of his tongue. I wiggled and moaned, needing more.

            Axe raised himself. “Turn over, sweet thing. No, this way, face me.”

            I did so, settling in on my hands and knees. I squeaked when Sugar grabbed my ass. His whole face as burning pink when I looked over my shoulder at him. Axe pulled his pants down and leaned back against the arm of the couch. His dick stood thick and erect before me, and I realized what he wanted.

            I ran my tongue up his shaft, making him grin. I lathered him up, licking all over, then sucked at the tip.

            Behind me, Sugar fingered my exposed pussy, making me moan around Axe’s cock as I took it in my mouth.

            “Go on, bro, don’t be shy,” Axe said.

            I felt Sugar’s penis press against my opening, rubbing against me to lube up on my juices. I leaned back against him eagerly, ready to be filled. The size of his cock was startling as he pushed slowly inside of me, slipping over the slick lips of my vulva and into my tight pussy.

            I moaned and clutched Axe’s thick thighs as I was spread and invaded. Axe placed his hands on the back of my head and pushed my mouth down further over his shaft.

            “Be a good girl and take it all,” he purred. He grabbed the sides of my face tightly and pumped me up and down, instructing me on the pace he wanted. I obeyed, sucking and bobbing my head, going as deep as I could before gagging. Axe sighed with approval and leaned back, stroking my hair.

            Sugar began to speed up. I could feel the bones of his pelvis against my ass as he pushed into me. He was stretching me gloriously, hitting those tantalizing spots deep inside. I swayed my hips, urging him to go faster. I sucked on Axe harder, making him choke and seize my hair, scrapping my scalp.

            “Wait, wait –” Axe said.

            Sugar slowed down and stopped, I looked up curiously. Axe pulled himself out of my mouth and made a swirling motion with his finger.

            “Stay inside her, Paps, turn her around.”

            Sugar took me by the under arms and lifted me up. He easily turned me around on his cock so that I was facing him, knees on either side of his lap. Being pressed up against the bottom of his chest reminded me just how big he was. His arms caged me, wrapping around my naked body.

            Axe came up behind me and pressed his cock up into my ass. I realized what he wanted and adjusted to make it easier.

            His dick was wet and only had a little resistance pushing up inside of me. I moaned and grabbed Sugar’s shirt as I felt the second intrusion come up against the already giant cock inside of me. I felt completely stuffed as Axe carefully pushed his way into my ass.

            Sugar shuddered and gripped me tighter, no doubt feeling his brother’s cock through my inner walls.

            Soon Axe was completely inside of me, panting, arms wrapped around my front. I was pressed between the two brothers, taking deep breaths and trying to stay relaxed. God this was too much, I was going to burst . . .

            Then they started pumping.

            I cried out as the two cocks moved in unison, filling every nook and cranny of me. I could barely move, only take it as they worked their way in and out, going faster and faster. I screamed as I climaxed. The skeletons started to become disoriented, alternating their thrusts so that I was in a constant state of penetration. I gagged myself on Sugar’s shirt, biting down on the fabric as another cry burst forth. Axe grabbed my boobs and squeezed tightly, causing just enough pain to make me orgasm again.

            My tightening, pulsing pussy was enough to send Sugar over the edge. His thrusts became erratic, then he froze, coming inside of me. Axe wasn’t far behind. He bit down on my shoulder, making my back arch. He grabbed my neck and slammed me forward. Both Sugar and I were thrown forward. Axe pressed me down against his brother and pulled my ass into the air, pounding into me ruthlessly. I screamed into Sugar’s chest as he sputtered and came, finally coming to a stop.

            We were all panting messes, gasping as they removed themselves from my body. I winced as I was emptied, coming dripping down my thighs. I felt a wetness on my back as Axe licked up my spine.

            “So good,” he growled. “You look so delicious, human. You’re going to taste so good . . .”

            I peeked over my shoulder nervously and saw Axe staring at me hungerly, his red eye engorged.

            “We don’t eat humans anymore, brother,” Sugar said firmly.

            “But remember how good they tasted?” Axe began to drool, “after we took them, left them completely spent and satisfied. God, nothing tasted better than a thoroughly fucked human . . .” He leaned forward, teeth parting as if to take a bite of me. I gasped but Sugar was quick, reaching forward and grabbing Axe’s face between his hands.

            “Come back, Sans, we’re on the surface, and this is Bunny, our friend. You would never hurt her.”

            Axe blinked, and slowly his eyelight shrank, the red glow becoming less intense. “O-oh, shit, I’m sorry, Bun. I get . . . we didn’t hurt you, did we?”

            “No, no,” I said, “it was amazing.”

            “Really?” Sugar asked, excited.

            “Incredible.”

            Both skeletons smiled. Sugar pulled me down into a hug and Axe laid down on top of me, head resting between my shoulder blades. I sighed with relief and melted into them, happy and content.


End file.
